Highway Murder Mystery
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: based on DUO written by my Friend RIP Sonali


**Friends this the story written by my best friend... unfortunately she left me in between...**

**She shared it on IF before but don't know how many of u are read it...**

**just too refresh her memories I am posting this to here **

**Highway Murder Mystery**

SEEN : 1

(Is kahani ki suruwat hoti hai ek highway se….. its a night time….. a vehicle is moving on the highway…. Its shows that driver is driving quiet harshly… then seen shifted close to that vehicle…. Its CID quails… DAYA on driving seat… next to him Sachin… On Back seat Abhijeet and all the other members)

(CID team is returning from the two days rest at lonawal… its 1st April….. in the afternoon Daya played a Prank on Abhijeet… Abhijeet was trap badly in it…. After that He becomes quiet …. He is not talking to any one…. Daya said sorry but it's no use)

Vivek (whispering to Fready on Back seat): Sir muse lagata hai Abhijeet Sir naraj hai Daya sir se…..

Fready: Haan Vivek…. muse bhi aisa hi lagata hai….. Aaj 1st April hai or dupaharme Daya sir ne jo kiya usase Abhijeet sir naraj ho gaye hai… dekha nahi tumne aaj wo Daya sir ke sath nahi piche baithe hai…. Or Daya sir bhi chup hai….

(All of a sudden a loud laughter changes the mood of quails…. Its Abhijeet…. Every one in shock including Daya… He presses sudden Breaks and Qualise parke at Road Side…. Abhijeet signal Sachin to move back side & he shifted to his usual place… after that he glance to Daya… Daya notice a naughty touch in his eyes & burst in to laugh… others are still in confusion)

Fready (in confusion): Abhijeeeet Sir…. AAP HAS RAHAI HO?

Daya (in serious tone): Kya matlab hai Fready…. Abhijeet ko hasana nahi aata? (Glance at Abhijeet who is giving tough looks to Fready)

Fready: Nahi Sir…. Mai to bas…. Woh sir Abhijeet sir to naraj thena?

Vivek: Haan Sir aap to naraj thena?

Abhijeet: Tum ko kya lagata hai Vivek… Prank sirf tumre Daya sir hi kar sakate hai kya? (Glance at Daya and continues…..) Arre mai to Bas thodi acting kar raha tha….. Kue Daya Kaisi lagi meri Acting… hain….. (Daya quite embarrass….. Others are smiling)

Daya: Abhijeet tumbhi na….. (suddenly his reaction changes) arre ye kya ho raha hai waha pe….. Abhijeet….

Abhijeet (looking at the side where Daya is looking): Arre ye kya….

Sachin: Sir lagata hai koi kisi ko mar raha hai….

Abhijeet: Haan lag to aaisahi raha hai….. Chalo dekhate hai….

(Every one runs towards the area near to bushes….. they saw a person who is stabbed very badly on stomach, Chest and his face is destroyed badly…..)

(Every one wore gloze…. Daya check the nerves and nod…)

Daya: ye to mar chukka hai… body bhi kafi thandi hai….. ye abhi to nahi mara hai…

Abhijeet (looking at body very care fully): Aain…... Ye kaise ho sakta hai hamne abhi abhi to kisiko isse chaku marte dekha tha…. Sachin Vivek jara dekho woh adami kaha gaya joh isse chaku mar raha tha…. Kajal, Fready aas pas ki jagah ko achi tarah se dekho…. Dekho kuch milta hai kya….

All says Yes sir and leave….

Daya: kuch samaj me nahi aa raha hai… isaka chehera bigada hua hai…. Or kapado mai kuch nahi… Kapade bhi ek dam sade hai… koi brand ya tailer ka nishan bhi nahi hai….

Abhijeet: Haan Daya….. Ajeeb lag raha hai…. (He moves a side…. Just look carefully at a place & call Daya….) hain ye kya hai…. Daya…

Daya: Haan Abhijeet… kuch mila hai kya…

Abhijeet: ye kuch papers mile hai…. Kuch likha hai or khoon bhi laga hai…

Daya (took papers from Abhijeets hands): Haan khoon ki wajse kuch papers to kharab ho gaye hai…. Bas ye do papers bache hai…. Jeen pe kuch ajeeb se number likhe hue hai…

Abhjeet : Dikhaw jara….. haan Ajeeb se numbers hai…..

(Mean while all the other members are return from their job….. saying sir aas pas to koi nahi hai or na hi koi nishan hai)

Abhijeet : Aain…. Itani jaldi woh adami gayab kaise ho gaya…. Thik hai Is jagah ko seal karo or Lash ko forensic lab bhajene ki tayari karo…. Dekhate hai Dr. Salunke kya kehete hai… (suddenly his Phone rings… he pick up the phone…..) Han sir… nahi sir woh yaha pe ek lash mili hai sir….. haan sir…. Nahi sir ab tak kuch pata nahi chala hai kon hai….. per sir aisse acha nak…. Thik hai sir hum yaha pe sambhal lenge aap jayiye sir….

He turn back to team &

Abhijeet : ACP sir ko Delhi jana pad raha hai….. Home Minister ne argent meeting bulayi hai…

Daya : aise achank Sab thik to hai…

Abhijeet : arre haan sab thik hai… woh bada businessman hai na…. Krishnakant… woh Mumbai aa raha hai…. Ussaki suraksha ke intajam ke upar charcha karni hi HM ko…. Pata nahi ye mantri log bhi samajte nahi hai… sirf charcha karte rehete hai…. Chalo chodo uss bat ko….. hum chalet hai….

SEEN : 2 (at forensic lab)

Team enters

Dr. Salunke (in teasing tone): kue bhai Abhijeet chutiyo se aate samay bhi lash leke aagye… maine to soch that tum koi girlfriend….

Daya (interrupting him): Ye kya keh rahe aap sir…. Abhijeet ki koi girlfriend hai or muse pata nahi… kue Abhijeet.. Kya sun raha hue mai…

Abhijeet (in irritation): Daya tum bhi… Chaliye Dr Sahab meri chodiye iss adami ke bareme batayiye

Dr. Salunke: Boss iss adami ko Chaku se mara gaya hai or uske bad kisine iska chehera bigad diya hai…

Daya : ye to hume bhi dikha raha hai sir… aap or kuch batayi ye

Dr. Salunke: Arre yaar tum log na puri bat suntehi nahi ho… khair chodo… (he poited to sum stabbing marks) ye sare nishan bad me kiye gaye hai… marane ke karib 1 -2 ghante bad… dekho kitana kam khoon hai in nisha no ke pas….. Iski mout hue hai iss war ki wajase… Khoooni ne Chaku sidha Dil pe mara hai… Ek hi war or khel khalas…. Or haan iss adam ki umar 40 – 45 sal ke bhich me hogi….

Abhijeet: To ye baki sare ghaw tab kiye jab humne isse dekha…. Dr. Sahab kya aap iss adami ka chehera bana sakte hai…

Dr. Salunke : Nahi Abhijeet… Chehere ki hadiya buri tarah se tut chuki hai…. Koi chance nahi hai boss…

Daya: or woh papers joh hume iss adami ke pas se mile the…..

Dr. Salunke: Haaan unka DNA test karwaya to pata chala ki uspar joh khoon laga hai woh Do alag alag admiyo ka hai…. Or ye joh do papers achi conditions pe hai uss par bhi do jano ke ungaliyo ke naisha hai… Jisme se Ek toh is adami ke hai or Dusare kisi or ke….

Abhijeet: Hain ye kya naya chakar hai….. Dr. Sahab aap na case ko hamesha or bigad dete ho… Ek to isaka kuch pata nahi chal raha hai or aapne….

Dr. Salunke: Dekho Abhijeet mai wahi kehe raha hue joh dikhai de raha hai… acha suno… ye dusare knoon ke nishan or figure prints ek hi adami hai…

Fready: ye aap ko kaise pata chala sir….

Dr. Salunke: Fready ye joh ek nisha dekha rahai ho na usse dhyan se dekhane se pata chata hai…. Khooni ki ungli me chot aayi hai… usane jab iss paper ko aaise pakda hoga to ungli ke nishan or chot se nikala khoon yahape lag gya hoga…. Dekho… (Abhijeet took the paper and magnifying glass and node in Yes)

Abhijeet: haan Dr Sahab aap sahi kehe rahai hai… acha ye do papers joh achi condition me hai…. Kya hum le ja sakte hai….

Dr. Slaunke : Kue nahi boss…

SEEN : 3 (In bureau)

Daya & Abhijeet discussing about the case…..

Daya: Boss hamare paas sirf ye papers hai or kuch nahi….

Abhijeet: haan yaar Daya.. chalo inhi ko achi tarah se dekhate hai shayad kuch mil jaye… tab tak Fready tum or vivek missing persons ki list ko dekho… dekho 40 -45 sal ke kisi adami ke gayab hone ki report hai kya or hai to dekho kuch similarity lagti hai diye hue description me or Lash me… Kajal tum or Sachin phir se uss jagah par wapas jao dekho kuch or milta hai kya… koi foot print…. jooto ke nishan tyer marks… kuch to hoga waha pe…. Or thoda aas pas bhi dekho kahi khoon woon pada ho ga to…

All says Yes Sir & leave for their works…..

Suddenly Daya called Abhijeet who is looking carefully to those papers which are now scanned

Abhijeet: haan DAYA kuch mila…

Daya: Kuch khas nahi boss bas sirf numbers hi numbers hai… sab kuch try kiya par kuch fayad nahi hua hai…. Per ye dekho yaha iss kone me ye kuch nishan banaya hai….

Abhijeet watching carefully to that sign which is "A/c"

Abhijeet : Haan Daya… maine aisa sign to bank ke pass book per dekha hai…. Per ye koi passbook to nahi lagta….. to phir…..

Daya : Abhijeet aisa sign to accountants use karte hai jada karke….. Ek kam Karte hai mera ek dost hai joh Chartered Accountant hai use dikhate hai shayad kuch help mil jaye….

SEEN : 4 (at a office)

Daya and Abhijeet seating in an office opposite to a person….

Daya : Dekho Akhil ye papers hume ek lash ke paas mila hai… kuch bata sakte ho iske bareme…

Akhil : Haan ek minute… arre ye to koi bank account hai…..

Daya & Abhijeet looks at each other exchanging confused look

Abhijeet : par Akhil aisa kaise ho sakta hai… ye kisi bhi angle se Bank ka paper nahi lagta…

Akhil (smile on his face) : Me ye nahi kehe raha hue ki ye Bank ka paper hai… me to ye keh raha hue ki ye Ek bank account ka kacha paper hai… jise aksar hum jaise log maintained karte hai…. jisase pata chalta rahe ki bank me kitne paise free pade hai jine ham kahi invest kar sake…. Mai samjata hue….. Dekho cheque issue karne ke bad time lagta hai use incash hoke pass book entry aane tak per track rakhane ke liye hum is kache bank account me use incash hone se pehele hi bank balance se less kar dete hai….

Daya : ok ab aayi bat samaj mai… matlab bank account me jitne cheques issue kiye hai utani amount jitana paisa to rakhan hi hai uparka investment mai us kar sakte hai…..

Akhil : Bilkul sahi…. Aise accounts aksar unke liye rakhe jate hai jo roj share market me investment karte hai…..

Abhijeet : or kuch bata sakte ho jaise ye kiska account hai ya or kuch jise hum us admi tak pohoch sake jiska ye account hai….

Akhil : Ye dekho yaha per ye jo number haina ye kisi RTJS transaction ka number hai… agar tum log sare bank ke head office me ye number bhej doge to woh log bata sakte hai ki ye konse do accounts ke bhich ka transactions hai shayad use kuch madat mile….

Abhijeet : Thanks Akhil…. (He takes out his phone and tells Vivek to do need full)

SEEN : 5 (at Bureau)

Sachin and Kajal reporting to Duo that they not able to find any thing at that area…

Fready : Sir 5 log aaise mile hai joh gayab hai or jinka description kuch kuch us lash se milta hai… par sir… ye to hum adhere me tir chala rahai hai… or meri wife keheti hai ki….

Abhijeet stop him in irritation : Fready hum badme sunenge tumhari wife ki gyan ki bate…..

Kajal : Sir, Hum unn pacho ke pariwar walo ko bula kar lash dikhate hai shyad koi pehechan le...

Daya: Nahi Kajal, ek to hame pata nahi hai woh in pancho me se hai bhi ya nahi… or lash itani buri halat mai hai…. Aise hi kisi ko pareshan karna acha nahi lag raha hai….. pehele dekhate hai us RTGS transaction no. se kya pata chalta hai…..

Abhijeet : haan Daya sahi keh raha hai…

Suddenly, Vivek gets a call…. He had a talk and goes towards fax machine… collect two papers and comes near to DUO

Vivek : Sir un bank accounts ke bareme pata chala hai sir….. ye rahi unki details….

Daya : Chalo in address pe jake pata lagate hai….

Abhijeet : Kuch gadbad lag rahai hai yaar….. ye address kuch sahi nahi lag rahai hai…. Vivek pehele local police se pata karo ye address mojud hai ya nahi?

Vivek after some times, Sir ye dono address galat hai….

Sachin : Sir maine in PAN card numbers ke bareme pata kiya hai sir… ye bhi jali hai…. Sari details Galat di hai sir bank me…..

Daya : issaka matlab hai… hum wapis wahi aa gaye hai jaha se surwat ki thi…..

Abhijeet : Haan Daya… lag to kuch aisa hi raha hai…. ACP sir se bat karta hue shayad kuch idea mile….

(he Calls to ACP and tell him all the information… after a long talk he cuts the phone)

Daya: kya kaha ACP sir ne? kab aa rahai hai wo… meeting to khatam ho gayi hogina…

Abhijeet : Pata nahi Daya, Sir kaih rehai the kuch bohot confidencial bat hai…. Or 2-4 din lagenge unhe waha pe….. Acha sir kaih rahai the ki un dono bank accounts ke pichale ek sal ke records magao or ache se dekho kuch na kuch mile ga….

(All are busy with bank accounts statements)

Daya: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet : Haan Daya…..

Daya : ye dekho iss accounts se chotisi amount her mahine ja rahi hai…. Amount constant bhi hai….

Abhijeet : hain ye kya chakar hai….. Cheque se ja rahi hai payment…

Daya : ye to telephone bill ki amount lag rahi hai…

Abhijeet : kya matlab hai tumhara Daya….  
Daya : Boss aaj kal mobile phones itane use hote hai… ki land line bohot hi kam use hota hai… mere gharme to bilkul hi nahi hota hai…. Muse bhi har mahine kuch aaisi hi amount ka bill ata hai…. Tumhara bhi to kuch aisa hi aata hoga….. (he takes a short pause and) arre nahi mai to bhul hi gaya…. Tum apani Girl friend se ghanto tak bate joh karte honge…. To shayd kuch jada hi aata hoga…

Abhijeet (in anger) : Daya…

Daya : arre boss maito majak kar raha tha… Vivek ye sare cheque mangao bank se… uncheques ke piche hume uss admi ka customer id or telephone no. likha milega…. Or Fready Abhijeet ke liye jara thanda pani to lana….

He just gives a naughty smile to Abhijeet…. Who also give a precious smile….. in exchange

SEEN : 6 (a shabby place)

Qualis stop with a sudden and hard beaks application…. All teams move out with guns…

Abhijeet followed by Daya and whole team… running towards the house….

Abhijeet : Vivek use telephone number se jo pata mila hai wo iss jagah ka hi hai na…..

Vivek : haan sir…

Abhijeet and Daya exchange the glance… Daya nodded….

Daya: Kajal tum mere sath piche ki taraf chalo…..

Abhijeet : Fready tum mere sath chalo… Vivek Sachin tum piep se upar chado or upar se cover do…. Sambhal ke… kitne log hai pata nahi hai…. To hoshiyarise…..

(all moves…. A full on shoot out takes place…. Team wins….. Miner injuries to all)

Only one culprit who is the head of that gang is caught alive by Daya…

Sachin : Bol woh kon hai… tune hi mara hai us adami ko or haighway key pass chod diya…..

Culprit : Konsa adami mai kuch nahi janta…..

Daya : Nahi janata to ye katne ke nishan kaha se aaye tere hath pe….. teri ungliyo ke nishan bhi milenge us paper per….

SEEN : 7 (at interrogation room)

Daya slapped him Hard

Daya : teri ungliyo ke nishan or bhood samples mach ho gaye hai un papers ke nishano se … Abhi choch kholne ka irrad hai or ek khayega…..

Culprit : Nahi nahi sahab…. Ek hi khafi hai….

Abhijeet : To bol jaladi kya hai ye sab…. Kon hai woh adami… kue mara use….

Culprit : Sahab maine use apane boss ke order pe mara tha…. Wo mere boss ke sare galat kamo ka hisab rakhata tha…. Shyad boss or usmae kuch gadbad ho gayi issi liye boss ne muse use marne ke liye kaha…. Maine use mara usake chehere ko bigada or use highway pe chodne hi wala hi tha ki meri najar aap ki gadi pe padi…. Maine ye dikhani koshishki ki ye khoon udhar highway pe hua haiiii… Usaki jab se sari chije nikal li… woh papers bhi the usame…. Bhagte waqt mere hato se gir gaye….. uthane ke liye wapis aahi raha tha ki aap log aa gaye waha pe…. Issi liye aaise hi bhag gaya…..

Abhijeet : or unhi papers ne tum he pakadwa diya…. Bol kon hai tera boss…

Daya (catching his neck from back side) : Bol kone hai tera boss bol jaladi….  
Culprit :

Sahab maine unko kabhi nahi dekha hai…. Muse nahi pata woh koin hai…

Daya: Acha kabhi nahi dekha or usake kehene pe khoon kar diya….

Culprit : Sir paisa mila tha…

Vivek : Kisne diya the paise…

Culprit : usanehi jiska maine khoon kiya hai….

Abhijeet : Aain….. ye kya nayi kahani suna raha hai… apne hi khoon ke liye paise diye…..

Daya : Sidhe sidhe puri bat bata warna….(he moves ahead)

Culprit : Sahab mai sach kaih raha hue….. mera boss hamesha muse phon pe kam batata tha…. Or us kamaka paisa accountant muse deta tha… Agar kisiko marna hota tha to uska photo naam or pata ek lifafeme dal kar accountant ke sath bhej deta tha….. Uss din bhi boss ka muse phone aaya usane kaha ki accountant ko mar do…. Uske pass jitani cash hai sab tumahari…..

Daya: or tumne use maar diya…..

Sachin : To us mare hue admiko tum accountant karke bulate the… asali nam kya hai usaka? Kaha reheta hai woh?

Culprit : Sahab ye to mai nahi janta….. sab log use accountant hi bulate the…. Woh to sirf kam ke paise ya photo deneke liye hi aata tha…. Muse or kuch nahi pata….

Abhijeet glance towards Daya & sign him to come aside…. Daya noded & come to wards Abhijeet…

Abhijeet : Kya lagta hai sach bol raha hai ya pet mai kuch chupake bhaita hai….

Daya : Lagta to hai ki sach bol raha hai…. Contract Killer hai or kuch nahi…..

Abhijeet : Muse bhi aisa hi lag raha hai…. Isase us accountant ka sketch banawate hai…. Phir dekhate hai….

Abhijeet (moving towards culprit): suno us accountant ka sketch banawo… or haan tumhare boss ka number do….

Culprit : sahab sketch to mai banawa dunga per woh number nahi hai sahab mere pass…. Woh boss muse us land line pe phone karte the na…

(Fready & Vivek with culprit & skech artist…. Daya and Abhijeet doing some discussion… all others are on their respective desk)

Vivek : Sir sketch ban gaya hai….

Daya & Abhijeet headed towards the Vivek…. At same time ACP with DCP enters in to bureau… All wishes them….. Same time ACP glance at sketch and shocked…. He asks Abhijeet and Daya to come in the Cabin…..

**In The Cabin**

ACP : Abhijeet ye kiska sketch banawaya hai….

Abhijeet narrated him the all incidence which happened after their previous phone conversation

Abhijeet : Aap to do dino bad ane wale the na sir…

ACP : Haan Abhijeet per (he glance at DCP… DCP gives angry expression… DUO noticed that & exchange confused expression…)

ACP: Woh chodo Abhijeet… tum jante ho ye kon hai…

Abhijeet : no Sir….

ACP : Thik hai tum log bahar jao muse DCP sir se kuch bat karani hai…

(DUO comes out….. ACP talking to DCP in serious note….)

**Out side the cabin**

Fready : Abhijeet sir… ye DCP sir kue aaye hai…

Abhijeet Kuch Samaj mai nahi aa raha hai Fready ye ho kya raha hai…

Daya : Haan ACP Sir tension me lag rahai hai….

(Suddenly ACP & DCP comes out from the cabin)

DCP: Inspector Sachin tum or Sub Inspector Kajal jake Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ke ghar ki talashi lo or Sub Inspector Fredrics tum or Sub Inspector Vivek tum log jake Inspector Daya ke Ghar ki talashi lo… ye rahai search warrants maine sigh kiye hai…

All are in shocked… Abhijeet and Daya looks at ACP but he give a helpless look also signal them to keep quite…. Others are in confusion and hesitation what to do…..

DCP : Jaladi jao or haan ye dono constables tumahare satha rahainge….. Or tum dono (he move towards DUO) apne gharki chabiya do or haan jabtak talashi puri nahi hoti tum log kahi nahi jaoge yahi Bureau me rahoge…

Duo … yes sir

All other moves towards their respective destination….

After two hours….. In Bureau, DUO seating at respective desk… confusion and tension both on their faces…. ACP and DCP at ACP's Cabin….. Suddenly all the members come inside… ACP and DCP comes out from cabin

DCP : Haan bolo kya mila tum logo ko….

Vivek and Sachin hand over some papers and CDs to DCP which contains CID stamp and confidential seal on it…..

ACP : ye kya hai vivek

Vivek : Sir ye hame Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ke gharme se mila hai…

ACP : Abhijeet Daya jante ho ye kya hai..

Abhijeet : haan sir… ye papers CID ke bohot hi confidential papers hai… iname hamare undercover officers ki details hai…

Daya: or in CDs me unhone jama ki hue sari jankari or kuch aise sabut hai joh is desh ke kuch bade logo ke liye musibat ban sakate hai…

DCP : to ye tumhare ghar per kya kar rahai the…. Ya phir CID me 14 sal bitane ke bad bhi tum logo ko ye nahi pata ki aise papers Bureau ke bahar leke jana gunah hai…

DUO are silent

ACP in anger : Jawab do tum log aise chup rehaine se kuch nahi hoga…

Still both are silent… they just glance at each other….

DCP: Abhijeet or Daya tum logo per enquiry hogi or tab tak ke liye tum log suspend kiye jate ho.

DUO handover their Batches and Guns to ACP and leave… All others are confussed and shocked… Sachin about to ask to ACP but Fready stops him….

From cabin ACP called some one and told him to delet all the information of Inspector Suhas form their records.

**SEEN : 8 (Empty street)**

Daya waiting for some one… suddenly a CAR stopped in front of him… he lands himself in CAR near to driver seat… Abhijeet on driving seat…

Daya: kya boss kitna late….

Abhijeet : arre woh Mangu late aaya to mai kya karu….

Daya : Kya kaha usane…

Abhijeet : keh raha tha ki yaha pass mai ek bohot acha hotel khula hai…. bohot bhuk lag rahi hai…. Chalo waha chalte hai…..

Daya : hmmm… to chalo der kis bat ki…

**SEEN : 9 (At Hotel Pharadies)**

Daya gives a gift box to Abhijeet…. Abhijeet opens it and

Abhijeet : Ye kya hai Daya…. Kahase mili….

Daya gives him a new license of the Gun and said : woh mera Sharp Shooter dost bina gun ke acha nahi lagta na….

Abhijeet :Gun to samajme aati hai per ye license kaha se laye ho…

Daya : Boss CID me tha me itane saal…. Ye to kuch bhi nahi hai…..

Abhijeet : per woh papers or CD to gayi na hath se…. ab kya karenge

Daya: phikar mat karo boss… maine duplicate CD or un papers ki copies nikal ke rakhi hai…. Hamari deal to hoke hi rahai gi…. Akhir 5 crore ka sawal hai….

Abhijeet : Kya bat hai…. tumhara to jawab nahi…. Per mai soch raha hue ki hum ye sab kisi or ko bechate hai… Ab CID to wapas nahi join kar sakte kamse kam ache paise to kamale…

Daya : Mai bhi yahi socha raha hue….

Abhijeet : Chalo abhi to chalete hai… phir sochenge… bohot dino bad achese bina kisi tension ke sounga gharpar…

Daya: Haan boss ye to hai…(Duo left the hotel…..)

**SEEN : 10 (at Bureau)**

All are watching news…. News is showing the headline of Abhijeet and Daya suspension…

Suddenly ACP comes in TV room… Kajal switch off the TV…

Sachin : Sir hume to yakin hi nahi hota ki Abhijeet sir or Daya sir aisa kar sakte hai…..

Fready : Haan sir aisa ho hi nahi sakta

ACP : ignoring them.. tum log kam pe lag jao…. Uss accountant ke bareme information nikalo….. or haan woh dono ab CID ka hissa nahi hai….

Every one shocked….

**SEEN : 11 (At a seven star hotel)**

Abhijeet & Daya enters in the hotel… goes to reception & ask for Ms. Sonali's room… Same time somebody put hand on Daya's shoulder…. He turns back…..

Daya: Tum…. (girl just feel uneasy…. After seaing that uneasyness Daya feels that he made some mistake.. then he continue with) Aap Ms. Sonali hain na?

Sonali(smiles) : Chalo mere sath….

(At a precious room… Duo landed on sofa…. And Sonali seat in front of them)

Sonali : Aap log kuch lenge….

Abhijeet : Nahi ye formality chodiye…. Aap ne hi hume woh letter bheja thana?

Sonali: Haan….. maine suna hi ki aap ke pas kuch hire hai… jo bohot hi kimati hai…

Daya: Ma'm shayad aap ko galatfyami hue hai….

Sonali : Sonali…. Sirf Sonali… or haan me sab janti hue aap ke bareme…. Aap ne Ajamal ke sath ek deal ki hai na 5 crore rupeeye me…. Or ab aap wo deal cancle karna chahate hai….

Abhijeet(with smile on his face) : kafi tej hai aap…..

Sonali : tariff ka shukriya….. par Ladkinyo ko sirf dil se ki hue tariff achi lagati hai…

Daya (with naughty smile): aap ko dekha kar kon aap ki zuty tariff kar sakta hai….

Sonali (laugh a lot and then) Kafi dilchasp insane hai aap…. I just like it….. 20 crore…..

Abhijeet : Kya?

Sonali : aapke hiro ki kimat….

Abhijeet : ohhh to woh information ki bat kar rahi hai aap….

Sonali : Haan…. Soch lijiye achi tarah se…. kal mai aap ko phone karati hue…

Daya : aap to hume kabhi bhi phone kar sakti hai… per hume use milna hai jo aap ka boss hai toh hi hum deal karenge

Abhijeet: or Haan unki kimat 25 crore hai… (both left)

After that sonali called someone….

**SEEN 12 (Bureau)**

Fready enters

Fready ; Sir Daya sir ne do guns kharidi hai Market se… or license bhi banawaya hai…

ACP: hmmmm ye dono kar kya rahai hai….. Chal kya raha hai inke dimag mai…..

Sachin : Sir Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ke bank accounts ki details leke aaya hue koi aisa transaction nahi hai jispe shak kar sake….

Vivek : sir Daya sir ne do private numbers bhi Kharide hai…

ACP : Sachin wo dono BEST CID officers reh chuke hai… Unse aam logo jaisi galti yo ki umid bhi mat karana… dekha nahi Daya ne turant dono guns register karwa di…. Or naye private no bhi le liye… taki hum unn ki paate tape na kare or na hi unhe trace kar sake… Us Accountant ke bareme kuch pata chala…

Fready : Nahi sir….. Mere informers lage hue hai… jaldi hi kuch pata chal jaye ga…

**SEEN 13 (Same 7 star hotel)**

In the same room… sonali is waiting for some one…..

The person enters

P : kya lagta hai ayenge wo dono

Sonali : boss 5 crore ke liye unone 14 sal purani CID chod di…. 25 crore ke liye to…

Same time someone nokes on the door… Boss moves hurry in inside room… where TV set is on…. on which out side room is displaying

Here Sonali opens the door…..

Daya and Abhijeet enters in to the Room

Daya moving around Sonali and seen some thing unusual in room…. He just Visal and Abhijeet glance at the place where daya is seeing… a small smile comes one his lips….

Sonali : To kya deside kiya aapne….

Daya : arre madam decision humne kal hi bata diya tha…. Or mere khayal se aap ko humari bat majur hai issi liye aap ke boss yaha aye hue hai…..

Sonali : Boss kone boss…. Yaha koi nahi hai…

Abhijeet :Acha (he move towads a corner and cover a camera by his hankerchief….)

Boss comes out from inside room with clapping…..

Boss : Manana padega aap logoko CID se nikale jane ke bad bhi aap ki najarome wahi bat hai…

Daya (Seats on sofa with relax mood) : Hamari tariff to aap bad me kijiye…..

Abhijeet : hum ye batane aaye hai ki ye deal nahi ho sakti.

Boss & Sonali : Kya?

Sonali : Mgar kue nahi hosakti ye deal Daya?

Daya : Hum abhi abhi CID ka hissa hai… I mean to say hum par inquiry chal rahi hai aaise me … hamare naam par or koi account khule ya…. Hamare purane account me chages aa jayenge to hame jail bhi ho sakti hai… issi liye hamne socha hai ye deal hum bad me karenge….

Boss : Or agar mai issame aap ke madat kardu to…..

Abhijeet : Kaisi madat?

Boss: mai ek bank mai aap ke liye ek jail account banawa deta hue or usmae sara paisa transfer karwa deta hue phir to thik haina

Abhijeet : aisa nahi ho sakta…ajakal bank bohot kuch mangti hai bank account kholne ke liye….

Boss: usaki phikar aapa log mat kijiye…. Woh muhj par chod dijiye….

Abhijeet : Aain… aap par chod de….. (he laughs loudly and daya join him)

Daya : Hum kya shakal se aap ko bhudhu lagte hai…. Aap hamare samane ye sab karenge…. To hi ye deal hogi…. Bolo hai manjur….

Boss : Thik hai do dino bad thik sham ko 7 baje muse Kewal co operative bank ke samne milo….

**SEEN 14 (Bureau)**

ACP with DCP is present….. Fready come inside the ACP room….

Fready : Sir us accountant ka koi namo nishan nahi hai sir… kuch gadbad lag rahi hai…

DCP move out side before ACP could make any comment on Fready's report

DCP : Inspector Sachin tum aaj se hi Abhijeet per najar rakho ge or Sub inspector Vivek tum Daya per…. Wo kaha jate hai kya karte hai muse har ghate ki report chahi ye….

After ordering this He moves out side…

Vivek : ACP sir ye kya ho raha hai…. Sir jarur Daya or Abhijeet sir ko koi phasane ki koshish kar raha hai…..

ACP : Vivek woh dono apana muh khole to kuch samas me aaye….. Upparse ek ke bad ek aaise kam kar rahai ki….

Fready :sir kya kiya hai Daya or Abhijeet sir ne…..

ACP : Fready aaj kal seven star hotel ke chakar laga rahai dono…. Or uparse us Hotel Paradies me dekha gaya hai unko…

Sachin ; Sir hotel paradies….. woh to Sare White colour criminals ka adda hai ….

ACP : To tumahare Abhijeet sir or Daya sir bhi to wahi ban gaye hai… White colour Criminals...

(he moves out side)

Fready : Pata nahi ye sab kya ho rahai..

Vivek & Sachin moves for there work assign by DCP sir

**SEEN 15 (A house which looks like palace)**

Four peoples are seating on a table….. we can recognise two of them Sonali and Boss

Sonali : Sir Hum mile the unse… wo dono jali account kholke dene ki shart per man gaye hai…

Sir : Ye kya kiya tum dono ne… idiots maine kaha tha na ki aapan dimag mat chalao ye CID walo ki chal ho sakti hai…..

Boss : nahi sir aaisa nahi hai…. Mai najar rakhi hai unpar…. Sir unke upar CID wale bhi najar rakh rahai hai….

Sir : Thik hai…. (He looking towards the Fourth person)Manager, Tum tayar hona… hoshiyari se kam karna hai

Manager : Aap Phikar mat Kijiye sir…. Mai Sabhal lunga….

**SEEN 16 (Hotel Paradies)**

Daya : Ye ACP bhi na yaar picha hi nahi chod rahai hai….. Aab iss Vivek ko chipkaya hai mere phiche….

Abhijeet Haan yaar…. Mere phiche us Sachin ko lagaya hai…. Daya waise woh papers or CD tum ne kaha rakhi hai….

Daya : Kue boss paise akele hi haddap ne ka iraad hai kya…

Abhijeet : (in anger) Dayaaaa…. (after seeing Daya's naughty smile he realize that Daya is just teasing him… he also joins him) Waise yaar muse lagta hai ki woh Sonali tum pe fida ho gayi hai…

Daya : Abhijeet tum nahi sudharo ge…

Abhijeeet arre bolona papers kaha hai….

Daya : arre boss mere ek dost ka bank locker hai ussi locker mai rakhai hai….. jaisehi paise mil jayenge wo bank locker ki chavi unke hath me thama denge…..

Abhijeet : Han yahi karana padega hum to nahi ja payenge humare piche ye dono jo pade hai….

**SEEN 17 (Kewal co operative bank)**

7:00 pm DUO are present at the gate of the bank…. Bank is closed…..

Daya: Boss Sachin or Vivek ko shak to nahi hua hoga na…..

Abhijeet : Arre kaise hoga….. Bache hai wo dono humare samane… Humare Trap mai bara bar phasenge or ACP ko bhi Phasayenge….. woh dekho waha pe khade humpar najar rakh rahai hai….. (& he start Laghfing)

Daya : ACP bhi do bacho ko laga diya hamare piche (he also joins Abhijeet in laugh)

At that time Boss comes out of the car

Boss : Bohot Has rahai ho…. Kue…

Abhijeet : Aab crore pati bane wale hai na bas issi liye

Boss signals them to follow him…. They went back side of the Bank… there is a Fire Exit… Boss give one Tocken to security Guard…. After that he opens the door…. They went to a cabin which is ligting…. Other cabins and all premises of bank is coverd by dark black ness

Boss : manager…. Ye hai Inspector opps sorry Mr. Abhijeet and Mr. Daya….

Abhijeet give an angree look to him

Manager : yerahi aapke jali bank account ki details….

Abhijeet : Woh to thik hai per issme to sirf 1000 Rs. ka balance dikh rahai….

Boss (takes out gun pointing it duo) : Aap me se ek jan mere sath chale ga or doosara sonali ke sath jake woh sare papers leke aayega….. Rat ko thik 10 baje hum milenge or deal final karenge…..

Daya: Ye kya batamiji hai…..

Boss : Aap ke piche woh do CID officers lage hue hai… muse shak hai ki kahi aap muse dhoka de na rahai ho… issi liye….. Chalo Mr. Abhijeet…. He took Abhijeet out and seat in the Car which is parked at rode side (can not seen from the place where Sacin & Vivek are standing)

Now Manager & Daya in the Cabin…. Manger signals Daya to move out side…. Where sonali is standing with The Gun…..

**SEEN 18 (At a house which looks like a palace)**

Sir : Ye Sonali kaha reh gayi ab tak nahi aayi hai…

Abhijeet who tired by rope to a chair (Smiles)

Sir : Hasalo hasalo…. Thoda hi time bacha hai tumhare paass….

Boss came inside : Sir wo sonali aa gayi hai….

Sir : Yahi leke aao Sonaliko bhi or Us Daya ko bhi…..

Sonali come inside while two peoples come with Daya and land him on floor…. Abhijeet Shocked to see Daya…. Daya's cloths have drops of blood… he is unconuse or Dead…. Abhijeet is not sure…. He tries to move but due to rope he is not able to move for inches…..

Sir : Sonali ye kya hai….. Ise kya hua hai….

Sonali : woh papers leke bhagane ki koshish karaha tha issi liye maine use goli mar di…. Ye rahai woh papers joh hume chahiye the or ye rahi CDs jisme aap ke khilab Sabut mojud hai…..

Sir : Ab muse pata chalega ki mere yaha wo konsa undercover officer hai joh muse dhoka de raha hai….. or ye manager kaha reha gaya…..

Abhijeet : Tumne Daya ko goli mar di…. Himat Kaise hue tumhari hain… Me jinda nahi chodunga tumhe… Or tum SIR….. tum wahi Sohan ho na joh char sal pehele usa bank scamp me pakde gaye the….. per tumhari to mount ho gayi thi na police custodime….

Sir : Haan Abhijeet Mai wahi hue…. or jaise main nakali bank accounts bana ta hue waise hi….. Nakali Mount bhi kharid li maine aapane liye… hahaha…. Ab muse tumhari koi jarurat nahi….. He pointed a gun towards Abhijeet and he is about to shoot….

Suddenly a punch comes from his right side and he is flat on the floor….

Abhijeet shocked to look Daya…. He is good…

Sohan Try to take the gun but before that sonali picks it and pointed it on the head of Boss.. Local police forse enters and capture all the other culprits

Daya free Abhijeet….. and they took Sohan and Boss with them & headed towards bureau…..

**SEEN 19 (Bureau)**

DCP and ACP are angry on Vivek and Sachin…

ACP : Sachin tum or Vivek tum… Kaha tha na maine ki tum log kisi aam mujrim kanahi do Best CID officers ka picha kar rahai ho….. kaha gaye wo dono… Jamin kha gayi une ya asaman Nigal gaya…..

Suddenly a voice came from door side…. Nahi sir hame khana itan aasan nahi hai…

Abhijeet : Kya hum adar asakte hai Sir…

DCP : tum dono…. Yaha kya kam hai tum logo ka… yaha sirf CID officers he aa sakte hai….

Daya : hum jante hai sir….. issi liye to ejajat mang rahai hai…. Waise kuch mehman hai hamare sath….. unko introgation room mai to entry mil hi sakti hai…

After hearing this DCP gives permission to them…

Abhijeet : Sir isse pehechante hai aap….

ACP: ye to wahi sohan hai na bank scamp wala….. Per yehto mar chukka tha na

Abhijeet ; or phirse jinda ho gaya hai ye sir

ACP : to maine jise Delhi mai dekha tha wo yahi tha….

Abhijeet : haan sir Yahi tha…..

DCP : ye sab kya chal rah hai…. Or ye baki dono kon hai….

Daya: sir Hum batate hai…..us din jab Abhijeet ne ACP sir ko phone kiya tab ACP sir ne Abhijeet se kaha ki unhone Delhi mai iss Sohan ko dekha hai…. Or us highway murder case mai bhi humare samane do nakali bank accounts aaye the… thabhi hume shak hua ki ye Sab issi sohan ka to kiya dhara nahi hai…. Tabhi maine or Abhijeet ne milkar ek plan banaya…

Abhijeet : Humne apane Khabariyon se pata lagaya ki ye accountant kon hai…. Jab hume pata chala ki ye accountant asal me ek undercover officer Suhas tha or wo iss bank scam ke phiche laga hua tha to humane socha ki in bank scam karane walo ko pakane ke liye inke bich jana jaruri hai….. Issi liye hum woh files hamare gharpar leke gaye or hamare khabario ke throw ye khabar aap tak pohocha di ki hum log CID ke secrets becha rahai hai…

Daya :Usake bad Abhijeet Ke khabari Mangu ne Humhe bataya ki Hotel paradies me anne wale kuch log iss Kewal co operative bank ke employees hai…. Ye wahi bank tha jisme hume pehele wale do jail accounts mile the….. Phir hame hotel paradies me jake woh Gun gift karne ka or papers ka drama kia…. Take wahake bank ke employees samse ki humne woh papers churaye the kisiko bechane ke liye… Gun kharidke gift ki taki woh log samse ki ab hamara CID se koi wasta nahi hai or ham bhi gunehgar ban chuke hai….

Suddenly a police officer enters with Bank manager…. He hande over him to Sonali and move…

Daya : haan manager sahab to batai jab aap ke employees ne aap ko bata ya ki hamare pass wo papers hai tophir aapne kya kiya….

Manager : Sir maine ye bat iss Boss ko batayi….

Boss : or maine ye bat iss sohan ko batayi

Abhijeet ; pehele ye batao tum ho kone or tumhara naam kya hai…

Boss : sir mera naam Dev hai… or mai iss sohan ke sath usake pakde jane ke pehelese kam kara raha hue… use jail se nikalne mai bhi maine hi madat kithi

Daya : haan to sohan sahab ab aap boliye.….

Sohan :Muse to iss Sonali ne dhoka diya… Yeh iss Daya se kya mili iske pyar me musse dhoka de diya…. Dhoke baj…. He just tries to move towards Sonali…. Sachin cought Him and slap (sorry here I can not made daya to salp as he is a suspended cid officer)

On his reaction Daya and Sonali laugh a lot….. All see them in confussion Abhijeet also stares at Daya as he is also thinking that Sonali cheated Sohan due to Daya….

Sonali : sohan tum ko boho tamana thina tumare yaha ke undercover officer se milne ki…. Lo mai aaj tumhai milwati hue…. Hi I am Raw officer Sonali…..

Abhijeet : Aain….. Daya tum isse pehele se jante the….

Daya : Abhijeet tumhe Inspector Anila yad hai na…. ye usaki dost hai….. ek do bar muse ye uske sath milithi tab Inspector Anila ne muse bataya tha ki yeh Raw officer hai…

Sohan : to tum itane dino se muse dhoka de rahi thi

Sonali: ji haan…. Muse ye bank scam ke bareme to pata chal gaya tha lekin wo mera case nahi tha…. Muse yaha pe tumhare or tumhare US dealers ke bareme pata karna tha jo Hamare desh mai Arms ki smagling karte hai…. Char din pehele muse tumhari woh diary mil gayi thi or mai use raw ke hawale karke tumhara parda fasha karnehi wali thi ke… Iss mangers ne aake ye Daya or Abhijeet ki khabar tum he di… or maine socha ki dekhate hai ki ye kya chakar hai…

Abhijeet : to Daya tumne isse sab bata diya tha.

Daya : Nahi Abhijeet…. Maine isse sab tab bataya jab mai issake sath woh papers lene ke liya gadi mai jar aha tha….

ACP : Muse puri bat batao Daya…

Abhijeet : Sir humare plan ke hisab se ham phir se hotel paradies gaye take woh locker wali bat kar sake… kue ki hamare pass koi papers the hi nahi to ham une uss waqt dete kya… or hum me malum tha hamare pich is Dev or CID ke ye officers lage hue hai….. Sir humara plan tha ke Hum inhe wo chabi denge or inke sath hum mese ek jayega…. papers ki bat sun kar Vivek ya Sachin aapse contact karenge or aap waha aake inlogo ko pakad lenge….. Baki joh bank me bachenge une hamese joh waha rahaiga woh pakad lega….. Sonali ka picha mangu ne kiya tha or palace dekhaliya tha hume yakin tha ki Sohan hame wahi milega…..

Daya : Par wahase ye boss Abhijeet ko gun point pe leke gaya or sonali muse…. Hum dono ko jate hue Vivek or Sachin dekhahi nahi paye…. Ye mai samaj chukka tha….. Issi liye phir maine sonali ko sara plan bataya humne local police ki madat se baki sathi or manager ko pakad liya or mai nakali khoon lagakar us palace me pohoch gaya…. Kueki agar mai sahi salamat uss palace mai phochatha to humare pohochte hi Sohan mujapar goli chalayega ye sonali ne muse bataya tha…

DCP : Abhijeet or Daya tum logo ne jo kuch kiya hai wo Kabile Tariph hai per wo confidencial papers tum log Ghar leke gaye… ye ek jurm hai…. Mai jake head office mai report karta hue… or musase jitana ho sake utani koshish karunga ki aap ke Kam ko dekhate huye aap ko koi saja na mile (He left and also order ACP to come with Him… ACP ask for two minutes)

After DCP left

ACP (tears in his eyes try to hide it): Tum dono ko to mai saja dunga or wo bhi aisi ki jindagi bhar yaad rakhoge… or phir koi aaisi harkat nahi karo ge samase….

Daya & Abhijeet : We are really sorry sir…. Hum aapko batane wale the par DCP sir aap ke sath the issile ye nahi bata paye…

ACP smiles and left

Sonali : Chaliye officers mai bhi chalti hue muse bhi aapane head quarter report Karna hai….

She is about leave… then just turn around and say

Sonali : Bye Daya… hope hum phir milenge

Abhijeet : haaan bikul kue nahi… jarur milenge

Daya : Bye (after sonali move out) Abhijeet kaise dost ho tum… Kya keh rahai the woh sab….

Abhijeet : Lo jiska acha karne jao woh muse hi dat raha hai…. Waise Daya Sacha batana….

Daya : Abhijeet aaisa kuch nahi hai mere or sonali ke bhich

Abhijeet: Lo Chor ke dari mai tinka…. Mai to puch raha tha woh gun kaha se kharidi?

Daya got embarrass and every other person laugh…

After two days, Abhijeet and Daya got a call from ACP….. he ask them to come at Bureau

At Bureau DCP, ACP and all other member present…

When DUO enters every one claps for them DCP gives there batch and guns to them with appreciation letter….. While TV showing the news of

"Snr. Insp Abhijeeet and Insp. Daya ne milke kiya 2200 crores ke bank scam ka parda phash…. Is case ke mukhya Aropi Sohan ke pakadne jane ke sath khula hai desh ke kayi badi hastiyo ke Kale paise ka razz"

**Author's note**

**what saja ACP sir going to give to DUO? hmmmm lets have a look in next story... :) Friends Please read and Review... It will sooth my heart that I am live my friend from his creations **


End file.
